Not a Date
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat are on a date- I mean they're hanging out. Yeah, hanging out. Haa !


"Dammit, where is he?"

It's 9 AM in the goddamn morning and he's late. Fucking perfect. As Karkat stood there, in front of a carnival called 'The Carnival'. What a stupid ass name for a carnival. He tapped his foot waiting for his friend. Checking his watch every few minutes.

Today was probably the only day Karkat can hangout with his moirail, because Gamzee had a job and Karkat had college. Normally, Gamzee doesn't have day offs because he works extra hours to get paid more. Karkat goes to college and never takes breaks, he wanted to finish that school so that he can live his life. They texted each other almost everyday, so they decided, 'what the hell, let's just hangout for a day'. And so it was planned, their first date- hangout day.

"Hey, best friend. Sorry I kept you waiting for our motherfucking date." Gamzee said while walking towards Karkat.

"It's not a date! How many times do I have to say this? It's a..." Karkat paused to think of a word.

"Date?"

"No. It's just two friends hanging out together, that's all."

"Sure, Karbro."

They walked in the carnival together. Surprise, surprise. Gamzee and Karkat haven't even been there for that long and they already found Vriska and Terezi. "Ooooh, look what we have here." Vriska said.

"Look? I can't even see! But I do smell something. Smells like... someone's on a DATE!" Terezi pointed out. "So, what are you two love birds up too?"

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out. And we were gonna do some fun shit but you two showed up."

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Karkles." Terezi laughed. As Gamzee was really quiet, and just chilling there, Vriska walked up next to him and elbowed him. "So, are you gonna make your move? Or are you gonna chicken out like you did over the years?" She whispered.

"Maybe." Gamzee whispered back.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Your capricious acts again, clown." Vriska pointed out. Then, she walked over to Terezi, grabbed her arm and absconded away like a motherfucker. "Wha- Vriska? What the FUCK!" Terezi shouted as she was dragged away.

"What the hell was that for?" Karkat asked himself. He looked over to Gamzee who was smiling like a clown, which he was. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's arm and dragged him to a nearby roller coaster. The fun was just starting.

They spent that whole time riding every ride, visiting every shop, ate at some food place or something, and that whole time they didn't notice that Terezi and Vriska was spying on them. The last ride they rode was the ferris wheel.

"Next," Said the guy who worked there in front of the ferris wheel.

"C'mon Karbro, let's go!" Grabbing Karkat's hand and bringing him in the Ferris wheel. The worker closed the door and the ferris wheel started.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to end our date with a ferris wheel ride."

"It's not a date! How many times do I ha-" Karkat was cut off by Gamzee's lips. The kiss lasted, what felt like a long time.

"So, what are they doing now?" Asked Terezi who's slurping her cherry slushy, while looking at a different direction.

"They're... macking on each other," Vriska answered looking through her binoculars that she bought at the store. "Are you okay with this? I mean Karkat used to be your matesprit and all, are you sure?"

"Vriska, I'm fine with it. Don't worry about me. Besides, Gamzee will be a better matesprit than I could ever be."

"I thought you hated Gamzee, is there a change of mind?"

"No, I still hate that fucker. But for Karkles, I think I can manage."

"... You don't sound like Terezi anymore."

"Besides, I have Dave and his delicious cape!"

"Okay, nevermind."

The pull away from their long yet short kiss. Karkat looked away from Gamzee, and cracked a smile. He looked down and saw Vriska waving him, Terezi was slurping her slushy like no one gives a fuck.

Gamzee glanced to where Karkat's head was facing. He leaned closer to get a better view. "Whatcha lookin' at Karbro?"

Karkat turned to face him, not realizing how close their faces were. "Fuck it." Karkat pushed himself closer to Gamzee's face and kissed him. He tried to pull back but Gamzee's arm was holding him still. So, yeah, the kiss lasted longer.

Finally, they pulled back. "It was a great date! Do you think so Karbro?" Gamzee asked.

"It's not a date! And yes I had fun."

"It was a date."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"It's not a date... but maybe we could do this again." He looked away embarrassed.

"Okay, best friend. It's a date!"

"...Yeah," Karkat smiled, "It's a date."


End file.
